Hazard detectors use sensors to detect substances in the air that may be harmful or that may indicate the development of a hazardous situation. For example, carbon monoxide (CO) and radon gas are substances that can be harmful to humans and animals if exposed to high amounts. However, these substances are difficult to detect with the human senses because they are colorless, odorless, and tasteless. A hazard detector can detect the presence of these substances and prevent the harmful effects of exposure by alarming to notify a user. In other instances, a substance such as smoke, while not necessarily harmful in and of itself, can indicate the development of a hazardous situation, such as fire. An early alarm of the presence of such a substance can prevent the hazardous situation from developing or minimize the harmful effects of the situation. Interconnected hazard detectors include detectors that are connected to a network, enabling communication between the detectors or with a central control unit. This provides several advantages over standalone detectors, including the ability to activate multiple alarms when a single detector is triggered. Hazard detectors may be certified under standards defined by governing bodies and/or by companies that perform safety testing, such as Underwriters Laboratories (UL). For example, certain UL standards define thresholds for when smoke detectors and CO detectors should sound an alarm. Certain UL standards also define the required characteristics of the alarm, such as powering requirements and the volume, pitch, and pattern of the alarming sound.